


You will never be alone.

by Kakuangels



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Edelgard has burn scars, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Strength, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakuangels/pseuds/Kakuangels
Summary: Even with all of the years she had suffered through, nothing could ever prepare Edelgard for the day she’d lose something she never thought she’d had.(Light spoilers for Azure Moon— Set just before the events of Chapter 21)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	You will never be alone.

“Lady Edelgard, the Kingdom Army approaches.”

For the first time that morning, Edelgard tore her eyes away from the stack of papers and reports that sat in front of her.

Knowing Hubert, he must have been stood there for a while, but as ever, he had decided not to announce his presence until that moment. He had always been well versed in the art of hiding in plain sight, yet considering her current mindset, Edelgard was sure that even if he had been in sight that she wouldn’t have noticed.

“Ah, Hubert.” she mumbled absentmindedly, an air of lethargy about her as she snapped out of whatever trance had enchanted her up until that point. “I had heard the whispers from the people in Enbarr. So it is true. The Prince of Delusion arrives.”

Had it been anyone else, Edelgard would’ve been quick to hide her fatigue— she’d rather not trouble others with her unnecessary feelings, but it would be wrong to say that she would not feel guilty lying to Hubert. He had been there after all, when she had taken back the dagger.

That day had plagued her thoughts ever since she had once again held that blade firmly within her hands. At the time, her anger had bested her, though it was only after her many sleepless nights that she realised just how she valued her brother— the only family she had in this world. The previous night had been no different, a mix of insomnia and distant memories clouding her mind, keeping her up through the night and past the edge of dawn.

The papers had just been an excuse— to hide the terrors that had long hid themselves within her.

Though she had been about to lose herself once more, Hubert’s words having already faded into white noise, it was something he had said that had caught her ear, bringing her back down to Earth.

“I set out out for the gates of Enbarr shortly.”

Sitting up, Edelgard glared at Hubert, disquieted at his words. “What? But I never gave you the-“

“I know. I do this of my own volition.” He replied, interrupting her words of distress. “This is our last stand. You cannot be allowed to fall here and if protecting you means acting as your shield, I cannot in good conscience back down.” He bowed, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Never had he interrupted her like that before— not even in all the time that he had been by her side, so.. he must have been serious, not that he had ever been one to joke in the first place, but Edelgard just simply could not accept it. They were fighting a losing war, she knew that better than anyone and even though she would never give up on her dream— the product of all that she had suffered through, she knew what lay ahead should Hubert leave through those doors so surely he had to know too.

She opened her mouth to protest, wanting to scream and shout at him until he changed his mind, but a hand upon her shoulder and a light shush stopped her in her tracks.

“Lady Edelgard.. Forgive my stepping out of line, but allow for me to speak not as your servant, but as a man who holds the utmost devotion for you.” Without so much as giving her a chance to speak, he took a step forward and knelt before her, taking her hand within his own.

Gently, he pinched the tip of her silken glove and removed it, revealing her burned hands to the light of day.

Edelgard let out a gasp, one so small that even during the intimate moment they were sharing, she couldn’t be sure that he had heard her. Though Edelgard knew better than to doubt Hubert like that. He’d know. It was always the little things with him— the things that no one noticed.

Of course, the scars that tainted her otherwise pristine skin weren’t exactly what one could call inconspicuous, even with all of the effort she had put into pretending they had never existed, however, to have them revealed in such a way.. she almost felt exposed— as if some sort of dirty secret had been revealed to the world. It was such an uncomfortable feeling, yet the strange warmth of Hubert’s skin upon her own put her mind at ease.

Finally breaking the heavy silence that loomed over the two of them, Hubert began to talk once more, softly caressing the back of her hand, an act that sent a chill down her spine.

“Regardless of what happens here today, there is one thing I wish for you to know.” Hubert said, his words slow so that he was sure he would not make a single error.

It took another moment for him to speak, as if hesitation had struck him, yet Hubert seemed to quickly break free from the grip he had been held in and he moved, his hand reaching beneath her chin before either of them could realise.

With the softest of movements, he tilted her head so that her eyes met his own. She knew not what his intentions were, but one look into his eyes told more than all the years they had spent together ever could: his words were true. She simply just needed to hear them.

“Though you may think you walk your path in life alone, you do not.” His words were just loud enough for her to hear with a certain tenderness to them that was most unlike the standoffish boy she thought she knew so well. His dulcet tones hid his pain— of that there was no doubt, however somehow Edelgard didn’t think that he would stop.

_She didn’t want for him to stop._

And he didn’t. He kept on talking just so that she heard what she needed to. That at least, was just like him: always getting the job done.

“You are strong, no matter what. This, I say without equivocation.”

Her mouth fell open in shock with the intention of saying something— anything to him, yet no words came. Instead, there was silence and the overwhelming feeling of raw emotion building up within her.

With a kiss upon her scar, her naked flesh, Hubert rose to his feet and turned, beginning to walk away towards the door, however soon enough, he stopped, seemingly frozen in place.

“I am going off to prepare for battle.” He said simply, his back turned towards her. “Goodbye Edelgard.”

_Edelgard..._

She rose to her feet with a start, her brow furrowed and her heart aflutter, but just as soon as he had finished speaking, he was gone, the only remnants of his presence being the tingling sensation left behind by his smooth lips and the crimson glove that lay crumpled upon the floor.

Kneeling down, she picked up the glove and slipped it back on, her gaze not once wandering from the door through which he left.

And when later that night, she had received word that Hubert had fallen, she cried.

Because she was strong, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had written a little while ago, so I thought I’d post it here! It’s been a while since I last posted something on here in general, so it pretty much works out! I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
